gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimaera
The Chimaera is an Emblem Heartless that is found exclusively in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Design The Chimaera is a peculiar creature that seems to be made of various random materials. Its torso, which bears its large Heartless emblem, is made of strips of gray and light gray metal. Its hips, which are connected to the torso by a thin, red, chain-like piece, are very small, and are made of the same material as the torso. Its legs are very thin and have the same material as the torso, and its feet are two small jars filled with a murky, green liquid. Its left arm is very large, almost reaches the floor, is made of the same material as its torso, and ends in a metal, four-fingered hand. The Chimera's right arm is shorter and is comprised of bellows-style segments alternating color from pale yellow to light blue. Its hand is an odd, red contraption with yellow joints that ends in a large, silver, pincer-like appendage. Its head is a massive jar filled with the same murky, green liquid as the feet along with three spherical heads. One head is orange and resembles a smiling jack o' lantern, the second is white and seems to be frowning, and the third is pale blue with angular, spiral eyes. Around its neck, the Chimera wears a black collar with red spikes. In genetics, a Chimera is a single organism that has multiple and distinct cell populations; simply put, it is a creature made of multiple creatures. Strategy They frequently call upon Gargoyle Heartless as their health decreases, which is mostly only equaled by Behemoths, so be prepared for a tactical battle. The Chimaera isn't an easy enemy. It can explode and cause wide ranges of damage and can create four new enemies. Having party members cast support spells can be useful such as Aero and Cure. Thunder and Blizzard also will come in handy when fighting this creature, but the most important thing is to come prepared defensively but also with a weapon powerful enough in order to actually damage him. In addition, this Heartless has two different sets of HP: one when first encountered and one longer set when the three heads fly out of the jar. That is the sole moment where it can be truly damaged. The heads can be deflected for Tech Points. Should Sora take too long to damage them, the heads fly back into the jar and Sora must take out the first set of HP all over again. This process repeats itself until it is defeated. Whenever the Gargoyle Heartless arise use spells or minor attacks to take those out first before getting back to the Chimaera as those enemies can become pesky while you try to hurt the larger beast. The Chimaera has attacks that can throw Sora back when he tries to attack so watch out. One of the reasons the Chimaera is so deadly is that it can inflict high damage and in a wide range causing multiple party members to get hurt. Support spells, again, are very important. Chimaerae are the only Heartless in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix to drop a Blaze Stone. To increase the chance of the Chimera dropping a Blazing Stone, reflect the bolts it shoots out at you when it's passed out nine times. Cast Aeroga for best effect. Trivia *Xion's second form wields a weapon that resembles a Chimaera's right arm and the Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade. Notes and References Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies